I Never Meant To Hurt You
by FairyJay
Summary: HarryxDraco. SLASH! MxM. Implied character death (sort of) Oddly written. Not a real good summary just read to get it. Italics are past bold is present.


**I Never Meant To Hurt You**

Author's Note: This story is really weird. REALLY! Weird. It's nothing but dialogue and it goes Harry >> Draco >> Harry >> Draco etc. for most of the story. If it changes you can tell. Thanx. Oh! Implied character death *nods* that is all. 

**Draco, I never meant to hurt you. **

I only wanted to see you cry, Harry. 

I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I'd give my life for you. 

I have given my life for you. 

I wanted to see you soar. You have your wings now but I'll never see you fly. 

I hurt myself for you. I hurt everyone for you. 

Please dont do this, I won't hurt you again. Give it time, the wounds will heal. 

Never in my life have I ever wondered about it. I never second-guessed. I always thought you were right. How wrong I was to think that. You don't know anymore or less then anyone else. Why do you pretend to know everything when you know nothing? 

I never said I hated you. 

I never said I hated you. I only said I wanted you. 

I still do. 

I always will. 

I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to demolish what we had. I never meant to say you were wrong. I was wrong. I see that now. 

Second chances are few and far between. 

I know I won't get one. It's too late to even contemplate it. 

One thing I did wonder about is why...why did you always act like you could rule the world? Why did you always feel the need to be the best? You aren't the best. You never have been the best. You might have just inherited things but you aren't the best. There *is* no best. There *is* no worst. 

Everyone is equal. 

I love you and I need you but if this is how it is supposed to be...I can't change it. I won't tempt fate. 

They say not to, that it's a bad thing to do. I'm sorry. I'll never hurt you again. Please forgive me? 

Duties, loyalty. 

Fuck the world. 

_Father's coming tomorrow to take me away. _

What are we going to do then? What are we going to say? 

I can't refuse him. I won't refuse him. 

Duties, loyalty. 

Forever, I will please the Dark Lord. I will give him my soul for eternity. And I'll be happy about it. He's my only true love. I'm sorry.

**I can't change what's happened I can only repair what's about to be done.**

_Dont go...please dont go...I won't be able to go on without you. There's no one else who can teach me what you have taught me. _

I have to. I will never be there for you. I will never be the one to guide you through everything you need to learn. Everyone loves you they won't have a problem with helping you if you need it...

**Dont worry.**

_That's not what I meant, I love you. I'm sorry. _

What is love? Is it happiness? Is it a tortured game someone thought up? I think I'm incapable of love...but I love you. 

You contradict yourself too much. 

Dont question.

**Just be. **

_It's not like that... _

I'm not perfect, I'm not you, and I'm not what everyone thinks I should be. I'm sorry. That's just simply not me. ... Why can't i find myself? 

... 

Did you know I stabbed my cousin's dog just to see it bleed? 

.... 

I was trained in the dark arts; I'm 24 hours away from getting a dark mark, that doesn't bother me. 

Draco? 

What? 

Drink this. 

What is it? 

A potion. 

What kind of potion? 

.... 

Just take it, for me. 

Fine. 

........... 

Harry? 

What love? 

What's happening to me? 

You're dying... 

You killed me? 

No... I killed us. 

Why? 

So we could live. 

That's an oxymoron. 

It fits. 

It's true. Harry? 

Yes? 

Do you love me? 

You shouldn't have to ask, you know the answer. 

I want to hear you say it again. 

I love you. 

Harry, I feel like my insides are twisting and being squeezed in a vice. There's something eating at my stomach. 

It's just the potion...relax. I'm so sorry. My tears won't stop. It's like someone has tapped into my soul and my insides are running down my cheeks. 

Harry, I don't want to die... 

Neither do I... 

I love you. 

I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. 

I think I'm crying blood. I can't feel my legs. My whole body's numb. I'm scared. 

I'm with you. I'll always be with you. 

Why like this? Why now? 

It's time. This is how it's supposed to go. 

What about everyone else? 

There is nobody else. 

I love you. I hurt. I'm dying... 

I love you. You're so soft...we can be together forever. 

Someone's ripping my organs out and filleting them in hot sauce. I dont wanna die. I love you. 

I miss you. I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I'll never forgive myself. I realize that. 

Forgive yourself for what? 

You're beautiful. 

Everything I have ever wanted rests in your being. 

Why haven't I ever noticed you before? Why haven't I embraced your soft, smooth contours? Why haven't I expressed my unspoken love for you? Why? 

You did. 

Eventually I really will kill myself. Right now it's not my time. I love you...I'm so sorry. I'll be with you when it's right. 

Don't leave me. Don't ever leave me. Please. I need your presence. I need you here with me. I need you to keep me alive. I need you to be the one who knows everything about from the way I like to sleep on my right side apposed to the left. The way I moan louder when you make love to me missionary style. How, when I eat I tend to leave half of a plateful. You knew everything about me, yet you knew nothing. I hate you. __

**Why did it have to be this way? Why did it have to be any way? Why couldn't it just be? **

.....I hate myself. 

I hate you. I hate the world. I hate everything. 

Duties, loyalties are on both sides. I have them too, I never asked for them. 

I never wanted them. 

I was forced into this at birth. 

I hate my father. 

I hate myself. 

Why didn't you see it? Why didn't you notice? Why didn't you care?? 

I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. 

I've never hated someone so much I've loved them. That is, until you came along. 

Please forgive me. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to make you suffer and be exposed to this intolerable pain. 

Why can't you ever just have yourself and your other half? Why does it have to be so many damn shades of grey? 

.... I don't think anyone truly knows. I'm finally on my way to you. I love you. 

I love you. 


End file.
